The Beauty & The Tragedy
by HiddenWolfx
Summary: 20 years have passed since the Pitch's supposed defeat. A new Guardian is on the rise known as Amour St Valentine, the spiritual manifestation of Valentine's Day. What does the Man in the Moon have in store when Pitch sets out for cold blooded revenge against the Guardians and those they hold dear? Pitch x OC
1. Echo

**Hello everyone and thanks for checking out my story ^^ I would like to say to all of those that are following me on here that I have gotten a new computer and lots of muse so I will be posting new chapters for each of my stories very back to the point, I've recently watched RotG again and I really do love the movie. But what really has gotten me motivated to write fanfiction was _'Fantasydreamers224 Pitch x OC story Listen to Your Heart' _It's a brilliant story and I suggest anyone who wants to read a cute Pitch X OC story that they do so with that story X3 After watching RotG and reading lots of fanfic I've really started to love Pitch Blacks character and like so many other people, I'm a sap for a sympathetic villain that needs some loving. The ending made me cry when Pitch wasn't believed in anymore. While what he does isn't good, he doesn't deserve to be alone -hugs Pitch-  
**

**It was pretty hard for me to try to come up with something for a RotG fanfic though. At first I tried to make my OC a succubus or a banshee but instead I decided on a cupid-like OC.**

* * *

How many years had it been? If not years, then how many centuries? The life of an immortal was long and never ending, much like the name suggested. As the years would pass life itself felt like it was still at all times. Following the same routine for atleast six centuries without any recognition or praise from anyone. No words of thanks or pat on the back for a day of hard work. Amour may have been the spiritual manifestation of the Valentine's Day season, it didn't make her anything like it in the least. When the Man in the Moon chose her to represent everything such as love, joy and beauty in the world, she soon began to regret her life. But once she used her powers for the first time to stop an unhappy couple who had just fallen out of love fall right back into it. It gave her a sense of responsibility to uphold happiness for all the people of the world. But that sense of responsibility dwindled out two centuries ago.

**"Now look where you are.."** Said Amour to herself, speaking to herself again. Thankfully no one was around to see her speaking to herself or they might assume she was crazy and low on the sanity meter. But truth be told, not having anyone to talk to but yourself and the people who could neither see you or believe in you would make anyone go alittle stir crazy.. if not insane. But Amour had gotten used to the loneliness and had eventually learned to suppress the solitude she lived in.

The young girl carelessly tossed a bit of the sand she used to cast upon people in her hand. She shifted the pearly white sand into a heart, a cat, a dolphin and a star. It was better than moping about all day as she usually did if not trying to cure the love sick world and its problems that no mortal seemed capable of doing on their own. A sigh of aggravation escaped her lips, back pressed against the wall as she watched the people of the small town scurry into their homes for a nights rest. The neighborhood she ventured around was a quaint middle class neighborhood with neatly trimmed hedges, white picket fences and everything else the stereotypical American dream called for.

All of the sudden the serenity of the night was abruptly interrupted with the cries of a child and the screaming of two adults. _'That's my que.' _She flicked her finger in the direction of the arguing and headed towards a pretty blue two story house. In the upper room a child no older than six years old was crying. In the lower room which was mostly likely the living room were two silhouettes. One of a man and the other of a women. A heated argument was taking place about a divorce and who would take custody of the little girl who's name was Penelope. The husband screamed at his wife and she was balling her eyes out. Big fat tears sliding down her face. Although that didn't stop her from fighting right back.

_'Not on my watch.'_ She growled through clenched teeth, taking a fist full of the silvery powder from earlier and tossing it through the window and into the face of both the husband and wife. Momentarily the room went silent and Amour wondered what was going on. Silently she cracked open the living room window to take a better look inside. The wife still had huge, red puffy eyes and the husbands face was still red from rage. But they looked at each other, their eyes trying to deceive one another by still attempting to show spite towards the other when they truly felt nothing but shame and remorse for their actions. The husband took his wife's hand and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and grasped at his shirt, as if begging for him to never let her go. **"I'm so sorry."** He exclaimed through her sniffles, trying hard to hold back the tears she still wished to spill.

As the two reconciled with each other Amour nimbly shut the window and lept onto the window sill of Penelope's room. The young girl was still crying and desperately needed to calm down before she made herself sick. Another shot of her silvery sand made the little girl seize crying. At the exact moment she quit crying, both parents entered into the room and the mother scooped up her daughter in her arms. A reassuring smile replacing the spot of the upset frown she had only minutes ago. The father joined them shortly afterwards and kissed his daughters cheek. They were a family once more and nothing could tear them apart for the time being. But mortals being mortals would always find ways to mess up their lives in some way. For now though, they were happy and that was enough for Amour.

Amour spent the remainder of her time wandering around trying something else to keep her busy. In this part of town everything was quite peaceful and it gave the night the stillness she loved about it. The constellations in the sky were easy to recognize throughout the clear night sky as the stars twinkled beautifully. She spotted the North star, the big dipper, the little dipper, Gemini, Taurus, and...another she didn't recognize. She squinted her eyes and carefully inspected the night sky. She could've sworn she just seen something zip across the sky a second ago. But maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her again as usual. Or maybe it was a shooting star! Amour never wished for anything in the world, nor did she believe in just wishing for things to happen. Things were gained from hard work and not waiting around. But it never hurt to wish upon one.. just for the sake of wishing.

_'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight...I wish.. I wish...'_

Amour opened up her eyes and looked back up to the sky with a smile and continued walking back down the road. She silently wondered if that wish would come true. Thoughtfully she tapped at her chin and wondered at the possibilities but they seemed fairly silly at the moment. With another sigh to herself she resumed walking. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the whole place. She lifted her hands to her face and cuffed them around her mouth.

**"Echo!,"** She yelled loudly, **"Echo!" **The girl never really expected a response, knowing nobody else in the world could see or hear her but things happen at the least expected times. "

_"Echo."_


	2. Whispers in the Dark - I

There was never a moment that she thought somebody else would answer back. But the second that haunting voice echoed throughout her mind, several chills trailed down her spine. No - it wasn't possible. It was just a voice in her head that she was imagining. Subconsciously she panicked and began to fear whatever else lie out there. Never before had she come across another being that responded back to her. There were no other immortals, no humans that could see her, no spirits.. absolutely nothing that could see, hear or touch her. She was a lost soul wandering the earth at the witching hour. What else could be out here and what did it want with her?

Without warning there was an abrupt stirring in the shadow. They mystically swirled around her feet until they rose into the air. It was as if the essence of the shadows were in an enticing dance with whatever power controlled them. **"Your fear is quite welcoming, my dear. Keep it up."** A toothy grin and a pair of golden burning eyes beamed. Amour froze in place as a soft chuckle toyed. The darkness drastically changed in shape, morphing from a spiral like twister to the form of a man that grew and grew. The lilac eyes of the girl followed the grim silhouette until a face finally emerged. Darkness was cast along the profile of his face. One side light and the other side dark, mimicking the famous ying and yang sign.

The girl couldn't find the words to say or the right way to act. On the optimistic, hopeful side she wanted to just hug him right then and there. Why? No matter how menacing or how scary he looked it was finally someone she could call _'friend'_. But on the more logical, cynical side thought about just running off. While it was rather ignorant to judge based on looks.. he did look intimidating and it scared her. His shadow play, his dark eyes daring her with danger, deathly grey skin, swept back ebony hair, and a rather charismatic smirk. The way he stood over her with such a strong aura made her feel inferior for a moment and avert her gaze to her feet which shuffled about nervously.

**"I've watched you for sometime."** Pitch remarked as he placed his hands behind his back. A small habit he began to pick up after awhile. **"Where does she go? I wondered. Why is she here?"**

The first comment definitely caught her off guard. **"You've been watching me... as in stalking me.."**, A troubling look over took her face, her eyes filling with a sense of apprehensiveness. ,**"_Creepy_..."**

**"Stalking is such a crude way of putting it. I like to call it closely observing." **Corrected Pitch. The girl glared at him, not sure how to take him. But she knew she wouldn't take her gaze off of him. Not for one moment as this questionable man conversed with her.

**"So my dear, If I may. What would your name be?"**

**"Nun'ya." **Retorted Amour, not liking the vibe she got from him. He was to smooth just like a snake in the grass.

**"Nun'ya? What an unusual name.."**

**"It's not my name. It means.. None of your business." **

**"Ah.. well. Would 'my dear' suffice?"**

**"Whatever.." **

**"Hm.. well then, what's a girl like you doing here?" **

**"A girl like me..?"**

**"Yes. You're not with the Guardians are you?" **A flash of hatred flashed in Pitch's eyes as he spat out the words as if it were some kind of poison.

**"Guardians.. what's that?" **The Guardians.. Now that really peeked her interest.

Pitch couldn't help but smile inwardly. A neutral party with no prior knowledge of the Guardians. How perfect.. so deviously perfect..

**"Sweet girl, they're something the likes of you should not concern yourself with."**

**"But I would like to know more.. If you wouldn't mind telling me."**

**"Very well, if you must know. They're a group set out on destroying everything I hold dear. I work to protect the children of the world while they work to spread false hope and wonder. With all the joy and marvel they give to the children, it weakens their innocent minds. It gives them a false sense of security. I go throughout the world reminding children of the dangers that they will face in life. I ready them for the challenges they'll deal with as they come of age. They claim to be good guys but in a sense... all they're doing in prolonging a short lived innocence filled with fanciful hopes and dreams that will never be!" **By the end of that tirade Pitch had gone into a fuming mess. He could feel his face run hot with rage as he was reminded of his downfall. There were no words to describe the moment of fear he had felt before, the moment his own nightmares turned on him to feed. For the Guardians to watch his pitiful downfall, the regret, the embarrassment of it all, the feeling of loss. It all collapsed down upon him all at once. For years he struggled to remain apart of this world. Striving to keep the belief of the boogeyman alive before he faded into nothingness. Before he truly was just written off as a bad dream. None of that would've happened, everything would've gone perfect if it wasn't for the little goody two shoes - Jack Frost.

The neutral party who had turned his back on him only to go side back to with the Guardians. No one other than Jack Frost could understand what it was like to not be believed in, to be the misfortunate one lost to the crowds, to be alone, to long for friends, loved ones - a family.

Pitch threw down his fist and clenched it angrily. **"You see now don't you?"** Amour nodded her head slowly, contemplating what he just told her.

**"I've been striving to take them down for years. But I'm always at a loss because I-"** The sentence never managed to get finished because Amour jumped in.

**"You don't expect me to help you... do you?"**

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter guys! I also hope I kept Pitch in character so far! If you think he's OOC please tell me so and I'll try to fix it.


	3. Whispers in the Dark - II

_Pitch p.o.v_

Pitch paced about in front of her, circling her like a ravenous hungry shark. An overpowering wave of fear hit him as if he just walked into a wall. He consumed it entirely. It made him feel powerful, superior, and nostalgic. The old days where people would fear him and shudder at the thought of the boogeyman. The Dark Ages were the glory days when the world was truly covered in nothing but darkness. The last time he'd felt fear so powerful was all those years ago, twenty to be exact, back when the children believed. Pitch pondered what else he could do with his newly found prey.

_"You don't expect me to help you.. do you?"_

Now that was an idea but no. Not so soon after his last failure with Jack Frost. He had to do something else with her if not that, atleast not yet. Manipulation wasn't a tool of his trade anymore. Trust would have to be apparent and respect would have to be gained. He didn't need another person easily swayed by his deceitful words, he needed a partner in crime that he could trust entirely - body and soul. But he lacked the belief that he, the Nightmare King could form a bond like that with anyone. Pitch was a fearsome black specter of the night that fed off the fear of children. He was a living nightmare in the eyes of his believers and a grim reaper-esque phantasm to any other spirit embodiments. The Guardians couldn't see him as anything but a monster and this girl seemingly couldn't either. He was more than what the Man in the Moon had made him, he was more than just the Boogeyman, he was a man who craved.. _things_. Pitch never chose to become the boogeyman. He had hoped to die along side his wife and daughter so he could join them at their sides in the afterlife. But it was the inevitable, lonesome fate of Pitchiner to become the Nightmare King.

Although there was no more time to think of the past. His wife and daughter.. _No, not mine.. __Pitchiner's wife and daughter are in the past. They're no longer apart of me. I'm Pitch Black. _He disregarded his thoughts and got back to the girl in front of him.

**"No no, my dear." **Pitch finally answered smiling down at her. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she looked back at him meeting his golden eyes with her lilac ones. The fear began to settle but he could still sense her uncertainty. He gently rest a hand on her shoulder. Someone might mistake it as a kind gesture to reassure her that he meant no harm. While it was partially that it was also meant to feed and discover the girls hidden fears.

He deeply breathed and felt around using the shadows inside her body. Surprisingly there weren't many fears out of the unusual. The fear of pain, death, and mystery. But the others really hit close to home and for a brief moment he pitied her because no one else knew better than him what it was like to be alone. At the very core he could tell that this was the first time in centuries that she'd had any kind of contact. Inside he felt her brewing tribulation she felt for the whole _'Valentine's day spirit thing'_. She was sick of it and apart of her that he could not sense clearly as it was buried deep within her, wanted to flare out and do something despicable. But even deeper inside she craved companionship, just a touch of kindness, a hand to hold, someone to hug, a voice to hear, lips to caress with her own... Love. The truest form of love is what she craved the most. At the moment he dug into her center, she pulled herself away from and looked at him with slight disdain.

**"You saw it didn't you...",** She drawled in a hushed voice. **," It's -"**

**"I see alot, my dear. I'm the boogeyman after all. It's my job to know your darkest fears." **

**"I know you dug deeper. I felt it." **

Before either of them could continue, a loud rustling could be heard. A sound so foreign to Amour but yet so clear to Pitch that it sent him retreating to the shadows. He peered though the obscurity he hid as he watched the girl. On the top of a nearby building was the silhouette of a familiar face that it made Pitch's stomach knot up. He was tempted to gather up a nightmare and drag her into the shadows with him. There was something about her he craved. Maybe it was their similar wants, the dejected feelings, the loneliness, or the fear. He finally found someone who knew what it was like to be him. Although he was helpless to do anything about it at this point. As quick as those thoughts occurred, they were gone in a flash. The fear he once felt for a certain Guardian that approached that was filled with pure hatred. Not only that but something pulled him towards the girl and his want to take her away._ 'She's mine!' _

In agitation he watched as Bunnymund quietly approached her. Whatever they spoke of was indecipherable but Pitch could make out another nervous twang in her voice. The fear that receded from her was almost intoxicating in some standards._ 'So much fear.. I must have it._' The thick Australian accent of the Easter Bunny carried it's way over to Pitch too. He tried peering over closer and getting a better listen into their conversation however hopeless it seemed. The girl and Bunnymund carried on like for another minute before she shouted in shock. **"What!?" **After that loud little shriek Bunny apprehended the girl by the arm while two yeti's came out of the shadows with a large sac. The silver yeti said something hurriedly to his partner and they teamed up to capture her. Another shout or two and they were out of there. The yeti's pulled out a snow globe, whispered something to it in their strange language and teleported in a strange gateway. Bunnymund on the other hand tapped his foot twice on the ground and disappeared below.

_Amour p.o.v_

Her terrified screams pierced the night. Her heart pounded a hundred times it's regular pace. One second she was talking to a shadowy man claiming to be an age old legend, the Boogeyman and then she was confronted by the Easter Bunny who called himself Bunnymund. While it was hard to make out what he was saying through his thick accent. She did manage to hear something about a mysterious person called the Man in the Moon who had called upon her to become a Guardian. Why would anyone like the Guardians call upon her and why? What did she have that they wanted?


	4. To be a Guardian

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update my stories. I've been revamping alot of my plots, thinking of new things to add to them and so forth. Plus I've had major writers block especially after not updating in so long. I've also had quite a few things going on in my personal life that have kept me away from and it's not because I wanted to either.** **But I'll be continuing my stories and updating more frequently than before. Enjoy the new chapter to this story btw! **

* * *

It took no longer than a few seconds of quiet realization for Amour to come to terms with what just had happened. She had just been abducted by a giant kangaroo - no.. a rabbit, a bunny. And it wasn't just your typical run of the mill _'bunny'_ either. Unlike the kind that hop around lazily munching on the green growing from someone's fresh garden or the kind that comically say in their cartoony way. _'Aye, what's up doc?' _This one stood somewhere between six to seven feet high with a silvery pelt that gleamed when silhouetted by the moonlight. Not to mention he had a thick, hearty Australian accent that carelessly rolled off of his tongue flawlessly with every word he spoke. It was charming at first and so was the way he smirked, quite cockily in truth. However that all changed in the matter of a few moments when she was literally sacked by two creatures she could have only assumed were yeti's.

All the while she was stuck in the bag there were some brief sounds she could hear through the mesh holding her captive. She caught wind of some more yeti gibberish and suddenly a whole crowd of voices. There were absolutely no voices she could recognize through everything. Amour tried her best to concentrate on where she was and possibly figure out a means of escape. Yet like a bag of potatoes she was sloppily thrown around and hit hard. Right away she was grabbed by three furry hands and tossed onto her feet again. This time her eyes met the stinging white light of North's Work Shop as the sack was thrust away from her. Amour tripped forward, unable to catch herself from falling face forward onto the rather plush looking red rug. Just before she could witness a moment of pure embarrassment a long walking stick caught her in mid-fall and then a hand reached down to help her up. It was a pale hand that extended forth, adorned with a blue hoodie with eccentric yet beautiful crystalline designs etched into the fiber. The lithe figure that wore it had snowy white hair and azure eyes. As clear as a cloudless summers after noon. He wore a crooked smile that was ever so adorable on his youthful face.

Jack inwardly chuckled to himself and said warmly. **"Don't worry. They were rough with me too. But you get used to it."** A playful gaze was tossed towards the two who had originally abducted him. They awkwardly scratched their heads and backed into the crowd until they vanished from his sight. He smiled once more and turned back to her.

Amour managed to catch herself staring wide eyed and imprudently into his magnificent baby blues. Hastily she pulled herself up once more and instead of replying she drank in the view. The fuzziness of the room contorted into a picturesque version of what any child would have imagined Santas work shop would have looked like. A sweet mixture of crisp herbal peppermint teas and the warm smell of ginger bread man slipped through the foyer and massive halls. The aroma entwined itself within Amour's nostrils and enticed her senses. The stair cases wrapped themselves around the whole foyer. In the center sat a giant spinning globe that suspended itself in what was magic. On it showed the whole earth and all of the continents, ranging from America to Africa and Europe to Asia and so forth. Hundreds and if not thousands of tiny dots sparkled like stars.

Whilst she was zoned out in collecting in all the sites she could lay her eyes upon. North reprimanded his yeti's telling them for the hundredth time to be nice to guests, especially the newest _guardian_.

That statement had definitely caught her attention and caused both her eyes to widen once more in astonishment.

**"Who's a guardian?"**

North pointed to her.

**"You, of course! Who else would it be? Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack.. me?" **He chuckled loudly.

Jack piped in. **"Heh, we're not that bad once you get used to the whole 'deadlines and responsibility' thing. It's a real turn off at first. But you'll get used to it. Everyone's pretty easy to get along with too, except for maybe the kangaroo."** He laughed, nudging Bunny but he gave him a disapproving look and shook his head. Tooth was busily giving orders to her little fairies as the conversation went on. She hadn't even noticed the girl as of yet. And Sandy was standing patiently there just happy to be with his friends and taking a break for once.

Jack ignored the usually serious Bunnymund and looked at the girl who still stood speechless. **"So what do you think?"**

**"Oh no, no no no no, nope... No!"  
**Amour kept up her belligerent ranting and raving about how she's unable to be a guardian and how it's not her line of work.

**"You know Jack.. she's alot like you were at first." **Stated North just shaking his head with an eye brow raised and a chuckle escaping from him. **"Was I really that bad?"** Jack asked.

**"She's a bit more melodramatic but it's about the same."**

**"I wonder why you guys even kept me around."**

**"Because it was destiny, Jack."**

**...**

Amour was almost finished when North placed a finger up to her face, just a mere two inches from her lips.

**"Shsh.. shsh..shhh you give me headache."**

Words of protest almost flared out but North interrupted abruptly.

**"Ahh... shh.. Let me explain. It was not us to decide the next guardian. It was Man in Moon who decided."**

**"But why?!" **

**"I don't know. But he decides destiny. Not just yours but each and every one of ours... including you. And he has seen you fit as new guardian."  
**

**"Really? So I'm just supposed to listen to this 'Man in the Moon'. He's going to tell me how to live my life? No." **

**"You can't change destiny."**

**"I'll decide my own." **

**"What Man in Moon has decided will not change. Whether you face it yourself or with a little push from someone, it will happen. He has destined you as a guardian." **

**"I won't let some.. some.. rock decide who I'll become! You can keep your titles as guardian but leave me out of it." **

North went to talk but Bunnymund hopped forward and brought himself face to face with her. Staring her down with a look of pure anger.

**"Then go,"** He growled through his clenched teeth. ,"You're not even believed in, are ya?"

Amour bit her lip and looked away. **"No, you're not, mate. You just want to be forgotten about don't you? The love of all those children who would really believe would be such a crime, aye? Just look a yourself."** Bunny lashed out at her in anger. If it was one thing Bunny couldn't stand. It was the blatant disrespect someone could have for the guardians and everything they did for the world. It was beyond disrespectful to deny the honorable position as guardian. Who would let down the children of the world for their own selfish desires. A high calling had called to you and offered you a place amongst the guardians and yet... this! **"Fade into nothing. Good riddance, I say!"**


	5. Brewing

Being a Guardian wasn't all it was made out to be at first. After the heated argument with Bunnymund that almost ended with a good walloping from the Easter Bunny himself. Tooth played peace maker and managed through a sheer miracle to calm the angry.. rabbit. Through a few more forced suggestions by his friends, Bunnymund hastily made his leave after the brush and retreated back to his little piece of paradise to cool his head. Now you would be lead to believe that Amour got out of this and talked it over with North at his workshop. Finally accepting her pre-determined fate made by the Man in the Moon and joining forces with the Guardians to help defend and serve the children of the world, much like Jack had. Leading them through an endless time of love, harmony and fun.

Despite everything that had occurred that night in the workshop, North did indeed call to have a walk around with Amour. At first the tension between the two was thick, yet after just a few pleasantries from North and his overly welcome elves she was set at ease. With their goofy beaming smiles and little jingly shoes, resisting a smile was hard with them running around all over the place. The elves took no longer than a few minutes to begin causing chaos for the poor yetis as they slaved away at their manufacturing lines. Some would paint, others would build and the luckiest ones would actually try out the toys. Bringing enjoyment to a usually stressful day. North proposed a tour of his private 'study'. Feeling obliged to do so, Amour accepted and they remained there the rest of the time. They talked it over some more, but Amour stood her ground and would retort back with a fierce and fiery.

No.

And another, No!

And another.

No!

No!

No!

It was a dispute of the ages. A typically delightful person to be around, with the innocent spark of magic and the wonder of a child was reduced to a red beat-faced, fuming man with his fists clenched so tightly together they were leaving behind embedments. Amour, the spirit of love, harmony and everything beautiful could barely hold back a barrage of tears that stung at her sharply, wanting to spill over and cry a river. But ever so defiantly did she counter ever bullet he shot, dodging his questions and picking up right where he left off with a slightly insolent jest towards the Guardians. The impression that the Boogeyman had left on her from earlier put her on edge about them.

Truly, she knew not how to feel. He had given her no title to call him and they had said little more than a few words to each other but the effect he had on her had put a clout of indifference over her emotions. Given the fact that if he didn't tell her about them and their bigotry, she might just have joined them in an instant. Who wouldn't want the adoration of millions of children around the world? Or the companionship of some of the world's biggest supposed fairy-tales such as the Guardians? But as the Boogeyman had said earlier, that they were giving the world a sense of false security and hope. Mind you, hope and dreams weren't a crime to share to the world but to truly rid it of nightmares and darkness was inevitable and in some ways - dangerous. To much darkness would put the world in a constant state of fear, but giving it to much hope would fill peoples minds with folly and feel as if there are no dangers to the world.

It wasn't just a black and white situation, there were grey areas to both sides. And Amour really wondered who the villains and the heroes were in this little fiasco. If there was even one or the other at all. She just didn't understand...

And another thing that wasn't within her grasp either was as to why the Man in the Moon had called her to be a Guardian. Why her? Why here? Why now? What destiny did she need to fill that couldn't have been filled all those years ago? What was she destined for? The fear ate her away, a sick little knot made itself apparent in her stomach and put her in a constant state of nauseousness and worry. The fear of the unknown and a destiny she could not fathom at the moment made her feel.. so very sick.

It was so much to take in at just one time. She needed some time to think.. to sleep.

Thankfully, after the argument with North he was nice enough to give her a room to stay the night. It was nothing fancy by any means, and it was more like a prison than an actual place to herself. According to North it was the only place he had to offer, but in reality it was little more than a place he could keep a close eye on her. It was particularly small for her but just big enough for the other people that shared it with her - the elves. For hours the charm they managed to give off promptly vanished the second she had to deal with them for more than a mere second. The jingly bells, the smell of stinky elf boots and an aroma of stale cookies made her gag.

By the time she woke up from her third attempt at a sound sleep it was two in the morning. For once the elves ran out of their endless energy and were passed out all across the room. Some how one had even found himself on the ceiling, hanging by threads of sticky red taffy. She rolled her eyes and gave them all an irritated look. It was nothing she held against the elves. It was these God forsaken Guardians. Who were they to force the duty upon her? She didn't owe them anything. Hell, she didn't even know them! And she sure wasn't going to give them the chance to persuade her either. Considering they were just a bunch of bigots that couldn't see past their high and mighty egos.

The more Amour thought the more she became enraged at the idea. Right now, she wished that mysterious man from earlier would return and take her with him into the shadows. It had to be better than this place and these ridiculous ideals. She slipped off of her bed and slid onto the floor silently. With an eager hand, she felt around under the beds for something or someone. _'Boogeyman?'_ Whispered Amour with vain hope.

_'Boogeyman?' _

_'Can you hear me?'_

_'Please get me away from these Guardians. I don't want to be here.'_

To her avail there was no answer and the shadows did not stir. They were utterly silent and Amour fell silent as well. Hopelessly she stared out the window of her room, losing herself in what stars of the cosmos she could see. But a figure shot past the window and it suddenly began to shake and rumble. Amour ran to it in hopes that she had some sort of savior to thank in getting her out of here. Although what she saw was the last person she expected.

With a hand firmly pressed against the glass, Jack pushed open the pane letting a cool winters chill blow through the room. Stirring the elves but not full waking them from their slumber, much to Amours relief. She frowned at his presence as he entered, sitting down on the bed.

**"Thought you might want some company."** He smiled that beautiful smile that Amour couldn't help but just fawn over like an idiot.

**"Oh, really? And who says I want it from you, hm?"**

**"A little fairy told me." **

She glared at him and then finally realized why she had that feeling of being watched earlier. _Tooth... _Growled the angry spirit through clenched teeth.

**"You and North hit it off really well, I see."**

**"You could say that." **

**"I've never seen him so mad in my life. You really do have a talent for making people mad, you know... hehe."**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"It's nothing. I just reminded myself of something." **

**"So... Jack, was it? Why are you here? To lecture me some more." **

**"Not exactly. I thought we could hang out." **

**"Hang... out?" **

**"You know... goof around, talk, have some fun." **

**"Oh...um..I guess we could." **

The winter spirit jumped to his feet and grabbed ahold of Amours hand. Together they leapt through the window, catching themselves in the frigid arctic wind. As the road along it, Jack lead her along with her hand still firmly clasped in his own. They flew at a speed almost greater than that of light, or that's what it felt like. She felt a smile growing along her lips as they somersaulted through the air, riding it like a great roller coaster. Diving in and out of the fluffy white clouds, laughing and grinning like cheshire cats. Catching fleeting glimpses of each other silhouetted by the moon in the great sky. Jack would pull and poke at her while she'd nudge at him and roll and fall along with the great drafts of wind.

Into the night and into the dawn they flew for hours on end. Losing track of time and soon they lost their sense of direction, lost in the pure glee of the situation. Amour hadn't realized how much fun it was to have.. fun. She couldn't even recall the last time she had fun.. if ever. With the two gliding freely all about, Amour found herself lost in translation. Failing to see that she was about to smack straight into Jack. The hit took the air right out of their lungs and mad them fall to the ground. Thankfully they were no higher than six feet above a rather hilly field. But it still sent them both hurtling down a rough hill. Amour landed flat on her back with Jack right beside her.

A moment passed and neither of them moved but Jack finally pulled himself off the ground and wiped off his hoodie. A snicker crawled at his lips before it turned itself into a loud and happy spout of laughter. She joined in the second she got up and they both held onto each other for support, holding their guts because it was getting hard to sustain themselves from their laughing.

Jack inhaled and exhaled forcibly until he did regain himself. His face still red from laughing so hard.

Jack balled his fist and jokingly punched Amour softly on the shoulder. **"Great landing!"**

**"Smooth moves yourself."**

**"I didn't think such a sour puss could be so much fun." **Amour raised a brow and looked at him coyly. **"I didn't think such a stiff could know how to have so much fun."**

**"You haven't seen nothing yet." **

**"Right now, I think I've had enough for one night." **

**"You sure? We could-" **

**"Jack.. I'm good." **

**"Heh.. and I'm the stiff." **

Jack and Amour exchanged a friendly smile towards each other and then looked towards the dawn. Feeling the wind gently caress their skin.

**"Ready to go back?"**

**"You're serious?!"**

**"Amour.. the Man in the Moon chose you. I don't know much like the other guys but I do know one thing. It's fate." **

**"But why?" **

**"I don't honestly know." **

**"Why choose me?! Why did he wait so long!? Why now?! What does he even need me in the Guardians for?"**

**"I don't know Amour. But I do remember when I was chosen. I was so mad, that I thoroughly regretted the Guardians. Why did the Man in the Moon never answer my calls? Why did he need me? Why did he need me then? And the worst of all, was discovering what my center was. But I came to realize that I was called on to defend the children of the world and become the Guardian of Fun. It took some time but I figured it out eventually. I was called to fight Pitch Black, the boogeyma-"**

**"So that's his name.." **Amour said to herself in a whisper, catching Jack off guard.

**"Who's name..?**

**"Oh.. no one."**

**"Have you met Pitch?"**

**"Erm..."**

**"You've met Pitch?! Where...when?"**

**"Why is it any of your concern?"**

**"Amour, you don't realize how dangerous he is. He nearly destroyed the Guardians!"**

**"Oh yeah, well you guys do nothing for the children of the world!"**

**"Nothing! And I'm guessing he told you that too! We bring them joy, hope and fun. Pitch does nothing but bring them terror and nightmares." **

**"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe the children could use them?"**

**"Nightmares? For what?"**

**"Because they-"**

**"I bet this is why you've been so on edge. Pitch put his ideas in your head and now you're falling for it." **

**"Why should I trust yours!? Why should I trust either of you?!"**

**...**

* * *

****This wasn't the end to the fights. After Amour so foolishly let her tongue slip that night, the Guardians endlessly demanded answers from her about Pitch and his whereabouts. And even after she had told them everything after that, they still were not happy. They still felt that their newest recruit was hiding some kind of secrets and it was driving her insane. She grew to hate the tirades they would put her through and how being a Guardian felt more like a punishment than an actual honor as Bunnymund would put it.

Jack on the other hand seemed to be the only person that could get on Amours good side. They would talk and chat and spend hours just... talking. The others had a swift eye on her, feeling that at any moment Pitch would reappear and attempt to destroy what was left of the Guardians. But if they knew the truth, they would know now that there was nothing to fear.. yet.


End file.
